theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fire Skeleton
The Fire Skeleton was a playable character in the fifth Ambush Game "Rise of the Saboteurs" hosted by Ivar-Jedi. He was portrayed by Darth Namialus who reprised his role in the sequel "Rise of The Infiltrators" Skelly was promoted to Game Host in the epic finale "Rise of The Jedi Knight" His real name is Duban Varr. His homeplanet (as featured in the epic finale) is Daxxus Prime wich the Empire transformed into a rocky wasteland to build their Imperial Cruisers on. Role in "Rise I" - Loyal Protector Role in "Rise II" - Loyal Suicider Role in "Rise III" - Host Character History Becoming The Fire Skeleton During the Clone Wars, a man was a worker in the Sente buidling, but not senator. As he saw the Republic fall into corruption he knew it was all the fault of Viceroy Nute Gunary. Eventaully he couldn't bear it anymore and stole a Senatorial sphere and entered the Senator floor. He publicity defied Gunray. Pure out of intense hatred Gunray went to the man's home planet and took him captured on board his cruiser. He first destroyed the man's village. He had the man tortured at extreme levels of pain and suffering. The torture became so extreme that the heat of the several torture devices melted the man's skin. Somehow the man survived and became a living skeleton. He also somehow managed to take control of fire in his extremely scorched left arm and used it to escape and destory everything in his path. He couldn't get to Gunray, though. When treated by Coruscant doctors the now called "Fire Skeleton" recieved a special breathing helmet to stay allive and live his life. He never dared return to his home planet. Rise of The Saboteurs After joining a Special Elite Force for the Republic to do the mission the Clone Troopers never could, The Fire Skeleton felt comfortable amongst the Jedi and his fellow Soldiers. However, during the trip to Coruscant the ship they were on got sabotaged and crashed on an unknown planet (later revealed as Morzux) Here he and the remaining survivors set up a big camp for them all to survive in until help arrives. But then they heard that some amongst them are the Saboteurs that sabotaged they're flight, it is up to them to vote off the correct ones. The Fire Skeleton was completely into the game, leading many people with plans and ideas, or lists. He usually negotaited with others who they should for and led them to vote for the person that was most suspicious. Several Sabotuers were captured while many Loyals died during night attacks. In the end, after making the hard decision of voting Zamora Firewing (Sithkillagal99) off, he and Stimpy Bigshield (Siblings) were over and headed back to the Jedi Cruiser waiting for them in orbit. Several hours after entering the Cruiser Skelly found Stimpy working on something. Stimpy looked startled and invited the Fire Skeleton to make a picture. Skelly agreed, not suspecting the dwarf of a thing, but got shot by the deathly camera. His life helmet was destroyed and he started to slowly die while Stimpy sabotaged the Cruiser. Stimpy escaped and Skelly's unconsious body was saved by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody who brought him with them on board the escape pod. He is now being treated in the hospital wing of the Jedi Temple. It has been confirmed he has survived. Rise of The Infiltrators Ivar confirmed on September 20 that the Fire Skeleton survived the shot by Stimpy and is set to reappear in the second installment of the "Rise Trilogy" It has been 2 years since "Rise of The Saboteurs" and the clone wars is nearing it's final days. The Fire Skeleton has been working with Ivar ever since their sabotaged mission on Morzux. Together they formed a new Elite Force who stuck together for over 2 years. Now they are all put to the test because some of them are Separatist spies! The Fire Skeleton has gotten a new character model like every recurring character from the first "Rise" installment. He now wears camera-laser proof glasses in his breathing-helmet. He has a new weapon, the Fire-Sword, because his Firestick has been destroyed due to unknown reasons yet (this can be made up by Namialus during the gameplay) Unfortunately the game didn't end well for the beloved Skeleton. During a Droid attack on the Fortress The Fire Skeleton lost his live to a sacrifice made by his own choices. The droids used a cave troll to smash an entrance into the fortress but this caused the angry Momma Troll to come out and retrieve her Baby. While The Fire Skeleton was watching in shock and horror at the ensueing fray. Then he got pushed into it by the Infiltrator Murderder, who is later revealed as Natalie Shaw (Natalie_Crescent), and gets picked up by the trolls who leave. While Ravi follows the monsters to help his best friend in need, Skelly orders the Jedi to attack an escaping Natalie. Ravi gets beaten and The Fire Skeleton uses his flames to escape the Trolls grasp. Before Natalie could stab Ravi The Fire Skeleton activated his self-destruct option on his new suit and took Natalie with him, but not before pleading farewell to his best friend, Ravi-Idej. Rise of The Jedi Knight The Fire Skeleton will once again earn a Character Model Upgrade in this game. He will also be the host for this game replacing Ravi-Idej. It is the last installment of the Rise Series and it has been confirmed that The Fire Skeleton's human form will be shown somehow. The Fire Skeleton's fate is already certain, but only the creator knows. Rise of The Redemption The Fire Skeleton will return in the series "Rise of The Redemption" where he will have a main role alongside his "Infiltrators" ''buddy's. Together they will uncover new threats and allies and keep the peace in a galaxy in need of redemption. The Ambush Pirates: The Secrets of The Map This Is Madness During a "This Is Madness" poll on the Ambush Games forum hosted by PindaZwerver to conduct what AG character is the most popular and loved by the audience, Skelly was nominated. In the end Skelly had to battle Ivar's other character Ravi-Idej and was defeated in an almost even poll. The Fire Skeleton still earned the special spot of being the second most popular AG character and earned the title: 'Second Most Popular character in This is Madness - Ambush Games edition 2013''' Category:Characters Category:Playable character Category:Rise of The Saboteurs Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:Rise of The Jedi Knight Category:Heroes of The Rebellion Category:The Empire Game Category:Rebellion Category:Rise of The Redemption Category:Host character